veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Manorym
Term for the northern sub-continent of the Western Continent. A cooler land, often snowy in winter, with tall mountains and vast pine forests. Mountains carve up much of the terrain and thus the fastest way to travel is often by ship. Geographical Features Bay of Tears The "Bay" of Tears is an extremely large body of water located right in the middle of the Darkfeather forest, taking up a good deal of the middle part of the forest, reaching from the island of Yeverelle to the south up unto near the Trollhaven mountains. The Bay is deep water in many parts, but is also made up of equal parts swamps and wetlands, dotted with islands - it has very uneven and difficult to traverse and penetrate terrain. Thick mangrove like forests and isolated islands make it a difficult place to settle at all. It also has a rather dark reputation - and it is said that tribes of savageFused make their hidden homes here. (Located at 6E) Cape Barren Cape Barren marks the northernmost tip of Manorym. It gets its name from the land here, which is cold, desolate tundra. Sailors often comment, however, that it gets its name from the "Barren" chance of a safe journey around it. However, it is a vitally important point of navigation, being where ships must pass if wishing to travel from East to West Manorym, or vice versa, and the trade here keeps it busy. (Located at 2E) Clawloft Island A small, steep, forested island, located off the north-western coast of Manorym. It is an important trading point between Northern and Western Manorym. . (Located at 5C) Darkfeather Forest The Darkfeather Forest is located south of the Raven Peaks and west of the Trollhavens. It is an ancient place, thickly filled with large, dark pines. The forest is also noted for its many aquatic features, having rivers, creeks, ponds and marshes in abundance. The Forest is noted by those who travel there as having a "Fae" nature - it has long been a place of magic and spirits. (Located at 6D, 6E, 7F) Icewolf Forest A swath of cold and perilous dark forests laying on the very northern part of Manorym. The trees here are large and hardy to stand the frigid temperatures, often being coated in snow. The wildlife here is noted for being particularly fierce. Although much of it is wilderness, there are valuable resources to be found here, including, most noticeably, coal, gold and salt deposits. (Located at 3D, 4C, 4D) Raven Peaks The Raven Peaks are a series of craggy, forested mountains connected to the Trollhaven Range. They lie to the north of the Darkfeather Forests. While much shorter than the Trollhaven mountains, they still provide a natural barrier for travellers. (Located at 5E, 5D, 5C) The Roaring Cliffs The Roaring Cliffs refer to the cliffs located at the very north End of Manorym, facing the northern seas and ringing the area sometimes known as the Bay of Garhan (after the legendary forebear of the Shenjarens.) These cliffs are massive and imposing, the waves crashing against them giving them their name. This place is filled with crevasses and caves, but is so inhospitable and dangerous that they have rarely been explored. (Located at 3E) The White City The White City is the common name for an expansive and sprawling set of ruins located directly at the heart of the Murkwater Bay. Whatever city it was, it must have once been truly a large metropolis. Now, it is difficult to even tell its borders due to foliage and the fact that the vast majority of it is underwater. At the center, on a small island, lies half of a white tower, covered with the growth of age. (Located at 6E) Seabreak Islands The Seabreak Islands and the thin Saltwash Coast make up the Eastern Coast of Manoyrm. Off the eastern coast of Manorym are a long series of pine-covered islands, of varying shapes, size and closeness. This coast is often beset by rain and sometimes storms, but is still a major center of shipping in the world. (Located at 3F, 4F, 5G, 6G) Selemond A mysterious, misted island located west of Manorym. Said to be the Throne of Maneros. (Located at 6B, 7C) Snow River The cold Snow River is the major river running through the Darkfeather Forest, running down from the heights of the Trollhaven mountains to the sea. Its tributaries flow throughout the forest and it is the center point for civilization and habitation. (Located at 6E) Trollhaven Mountains The Trollhaven Mountains are the highest and largest in the world. They form the very spine of Manorym and loom massively over that continent. The ecosystems of the mountains vary a surprising amount, with different altitudes and areas creating differing worlds - forests, highlands, valleys, lakes and the snowy expanse of the highest peaks. (Located at 7G, 6F,5F, 4E, 3E) Cities Cold Harbour Cold Harbour is the most northerly situated of the Salt Folk City States, found far up on the northern coastline of eastern Manorym. It was founded in order to capitalize on trade with the Shenjaren Empire around the Northern Cape of Manoryrm. Here ships and crew ready themselves for the dangerous journey. As well, Shenjaren sailors often come in here to trade wares - the city has adopted a little of their culture, in its architecture for example. (Located at 13E) Freeport Freeport is the most southerly large city of the Salt Folk and the largest of any of their cities. It is located on the south-east coast of Manorym. Thus, it is a gateway to the northern coasts and also a major center of trade to the east, rivaling the city of Meren a short way across the sea. Its architecture is a mixture of Salt Folk, southern styles and its own style. Here, goods from all over are traded and exchanged and people of all races and sorts meet and do business.. Due to its importance as a hub of trade, Freeport has no restrictions on foreign merchants, as other Salt Folk cities do. This has made it a prosperous place, where folks of all sorts can be found. (Located at 16M) Garhanod Garhanod is a major city amongst the people of the Shenjaran Empire. It originally started as a small town to trade with the Hevanni to the South and soon blossomed into a major city, a focal point for wanderers and traders in the cold north. It is here that the noble and royal families dwell. (Located at 6H) Nulen Nulen is one of the Salt Folk cities of the Stormhaven Federation, located on an Island off the Saltwash Coast. It was founded by Eilana the Devout, the daughter of a Salt Folk noble who claimed to have been led to the site and its construction by divine providence. It quickly emerged as a City State to rival the other Salt Folk City States. It is notable for the precise and impressive architecture of its original city center, which features many shrine to the Demi-Goddess Nulen. It is known for its excellently safe and secure harbour, which is needed - the city is sometimes called the Stormy City due to the weather. (Located at 14I) Stormhaven Stormhaven is a city located off the coast of Manorym. It is also a fortified city, having originally started life as a strategically placed fortress. As such, the Lord of Stormhaven enjoys a position of unique stature among the Salt Folk, whose Sea Lords are usually on equal footing. To prevent accumulation of power, the Lord of Stormhaven is now an elected position and is, as far as naval and political matters go, the highest position amongst the Salt Folk. Thus, Stormhaven has become the political capital of the Salt Folk, though other ports may be larger, most noticeably Freeport. (Located at 15K) Ukhar's Peak Ukhar’s Peak is the only real “city” that the disparate and often nomadic troll tribes have built. Usually, trolls descend down the mountain slopes in the winter, and climb back up to a higher altitude in the summer. However, this should not lead one to believe that Ukhar’s Peak is thus lesser than the cities of the other races. The nominal peak exists beside a cold mountain lake, which allows for a little bit of farming, of certain hardy crops. Around the peak are a multitude of buildings, carven from stones. The Mountain itself is riddled with passages, all leading up to the Broken Top, where the open-aired Black Throne sits, from where a Troll King can view the city. Ukhar's Peak should not be thought of as a "capital" per se, not having direct control over any Troll Tribe. It's influence and wealth is still potent and the position of Troll King is a valued one, often fought for. (Located at 12J) Yeverelle Yeverelle is a coastal city located on an island at the start of the Murkwater Bay. It is an incomprehensibly ancient city, having been around since long before its current state - the more fanciful say that it didn't even originally sit on an island. The old city center, however, still stands, with its grey, melancholic, yet beautiful towers and halls looking over the sea. It has always remained an important location as a trading port for the western coast. (Located at 10N) Geography Category:Geography